Devices of this type have not been known heretofore. Previously, a manual method has been used for checking a medical hollow body, for example a syringe or carpule, for seal-tightness. For this purpose, random samples of the sealed hollow bodies are taken at the end of the production process. These samples are manually checked by having a technician attempt to twist the closure cap relative to the hollow body. If the closure cap is seated firmly enough on the hollow body, thus providing sufficient compression of a sealing washer between the hollow body and the closure cap to ensure a desired seal-tightness, the technician is unable to twist the closure cap except with significant application of force. On the other hand, if the closure cap is not connected firmly enough to the hollow body, so that the sealing washer also is not sufficiently compressed and therefore a desired seal-tightness is not ensured, it is much easier to manually twist the closure cap.
A disadvantage of this procedure is that every technician has a different subjective feeling for the force to be applied, so that the conclusions regarding tightness as a result of the technicians' assessments are highly subjective, not easily reproducible, and difficult to document. It is also disadvantageous that only random samples of the sealed hollow bodies can be checked, whereas it would be desirable to check 100% of the hollow bodies. A further disadvantage is that direct intervention cannot be made in the sealing process, after which a lack of seal-tightness of one or more hollow bodies would be determined, so that a fairly large number of already sealed hollow bodies are present in the production line which must then be checked. If the lack of seal-tightness is due to a malfunction in the sealing facility, this results in a fairly large number of rejects before the malfunction can be eliminated.